


I Will Find You

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Light Angst, hints of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki and the Reader admit their true feelings to each other but will they find their happy ending?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I Will Find You

“Loki, aren’t you going swimming?” you asked as you waded into the cool silver water.

“I’d rather watch from the shore, if you don’t mind.” Loki turned the page in his book. He situated himself under a tree shading him from the sun.

“Suit yourself. Come on, Volstagg.” you prodded for the large man to join you.

Loki scoffed at the absurdity of Thor and his friends frolicking and splashing in the water. Then his eyes landed on you. You wore only your undergarments, which now clung to your curves, soaking wet. Instinctually, he licked his lips as if he needed a drink of water. He returned his thoughts to his book and pushed aside any more lurid ideas he might have about you and being wet.

As the hours went by and the sun waned, you tired but didn’t want to leave the cool water. Because leaving meant the day would be over and you would have to wait once again to see Loki and Thor. Well, mostly Loki.

As the child of a wealthy merchant, that station afforded you certain allowances, invitations to galas and balls and the occasional trip with other members of the royal court, the princes included.

And then as soon as the night would end, you would be whisked back to your reality. How you relished your time with Loki. He would stare at you with those piercing eyes. Always something going on behind them, like the tides of the sea. And his mind. Sharp and brilliant, like a jewel, a diamond. You treasured Loki’s mind most of all.

“Are we ready to head in?” Sif asked as the others swam towards the shore of the lake.

“I’m just going to swim out to that rock one more time before we leave to watch the sunset.”

Sif nodded and joined the others on their journey back to dry land.

“Where is she?” Loki questioned Thor and Sif as they approached. Large droplets of water dripped from Thor’s hair and onto Loki’s leather pants.

“She swam to the outcropping one more time to watch the sun set.”

Loki rose to his feet in a panic. “And no one thought to stay with her? What if something were to happen?” He gazed out towards the horizon and spied you near the jagged rock sticking out of the water.

“I am sure she will be fine, Brother. I have never seen a better swimmer.”

As the words fell from Thor’s mouth, you attempted to stand and slipped, hitting your head on the way. Before anyone else could react, Loki had pulled off his boots and jacket and dove into the water.

Loki dove deep to find you sinking to the bottom of the lake. His arms grabbed you by the waist, carrying you to the surface. He towed you in and laid you across the soft sand of the shore.

“Everyone, get back!” he bellowed as Thor and the rest rushed to aid. “I think you have done enough to help!” His tone so sharp, everyone stopped in their tracks.

Loki checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He tilted your head to the side and gave you two hard strikes to the back. You gasped and vomited up lake water. Loki wrapped you in a towel.

“Go on back to the palace, I will tend to her.”

Everyone nodded and gathered their things. Thor and Sif hugged you tight before taking their leave. Once they were alone, Loki turned to you.

“How could you be so careless?” he snapped, tears welling your eyes.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking!” you snapped back, pulling the towel tight around your body.

“What if I didn’t make it out there in time!?”

“What does it matter to you?”

“Because I’m not sure if my heart would take it.” He blinked, and the tears dropped to his cheeks and clung to his long, sooty lashes.

“I didn’t realize I held such a place in my heart.”

Loki reached forward and cupped her face with both hands. “You hold the only place that matters. And I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

You inhaled a sharp breath as Loki leaned forward, kissing your lips. His movements are tender and soft. You melted against him; holding onto to his torso for dear life. You parted, your chest heaving. You dipped your chin to sternum.

Loki tilted your head up. “And me?” he asked, his voice quivering, those damn ocean eyes pleading to you.

“It has only been you, Loki. Only and always you.” your voice as soft as a whisper but your words heavy.

Loki’s face relaxed, and he pulled you against his chest, tucking you under his chin. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you that.”

“Me too.” You stepped back and rose to kiss him again. You never wanted it to end.

-

After that fateful day at the lake, you and Loki were as inseparable as you could be. The two of you took to sneaking around, snatching pockets of time when you could. Loki had lessons to attend to, and you had your own responsibilities. Despite all that, you were rarely apart for more than a day.

“Sing the song to me.” you pleaded to Loki.

The two of you laid on a blanket under an enormous tree in the royal gardens. Loki’s breath heavy and even under your head, which laid upon his chest. His arm wrapped around your ribs. This thumb traced the underside of your breast.

“Why do you love it so, my dove?” Loki questioned, pressing his lips to the top of your head. “It is just an old lullaby.”

“It reminds me of you. A small but brilliant child, full of all the hope a world or life can contain.”

“Like a star in the sky.”

“Or a diamond.” you commented in a lazy tone.

“You flatter me, little one.” he chuckled.

“It’s not flattery, my love. Only the truth. If only Odin could see the mind I—”

“Let’s not speak of him tonight, dove. Let these hours belong to us and us alone.”

You nodded. “Then sing for me.”

Loki shifted underneath your weight. “Very well.”

_Now the sun has gone to bed_

_Outside, night lies in wait_

_We must sleep now,_

_We must rest our body,_

_Because tomorrow we must get up._

_The calmness of night is descending_

_All becomes calm, all breathes peace._

_We must sleep now,_

_We must rest our body,_

_but tomorrow we will get up._

Loki glanced to find your eyes closed and your breath even. As he moved to stand, you stirred.

“One more time, please.” you murmured, half awake, half asleep.

“Of course, little one.”

He sang again, drifting off into his own slumber at the end of the third stanza. The two of you dozed in each other’s arms in the cool night air under the swaying branches of the tree, dreaming of love and lust and hopes for the future, not caring what the morning would bring.

-

“What is the meaning of this?!” Odin’s voice boomed in the early morning air.

Your eyes snapped open and found yourself not in your bedroom but outside on soft grass, something heavy wrapped around your waist.

“Father!” Loki exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “I can explain…”

“I loved to hear why my son was found sleeping in the garden in the arms of some commoner.” Odin spat the last word out like a bad taste in his mouth.

You stiffened at the tone, so cold and judging.

“Take care how you speak to her, Father. I love her and she will one day be my wife.”

You blinked at Loki’s words. The two of you talked about the future in vague terms and an undetermined time. Never once had the actual possibility of marriage been brought up.

“We’ll see about that.” Odin turned and left, his cape furling behind him.

Loki pulled you against his side. “Don’t worry, darling. I will take care of this. I promise.”

It was the first time Loki failed to keep a promise since the day at the lake.

-

It took three days for the arrangements to be made between your father and Odin. Three days of you locked in your room. Three days of Loki confined to the palace grounds. And three days for Frigga to arrange one final meeting between you and Loki.

“Why are you helping us?” you questioned the Queen as she whisked you down the expansive corridor lined with marble columns.

“I know firsthand what happens when one tries to stand in the way of true love. And while I may not be able to convince Odin otherwise, I can at least make sure the two of you have a proper goodbye.”

You sniffled back tears. “You believe it is true love, my Queen?”

Frigga smiled as the two of you reached Loki’s door. “I believe in the way my son looks at you.” You glanced away in embarrassment. Frigga opened the door. “I can only give you twenty minutes. Use your time wisely.”

You stepped through the door to find Loki slumped in a chair. His hair disheveled, and his clothes rumpled. His head in his hands.

“Loki?” You took a tentative step towards him.

He lifted his head and squinted at the sight of you. He ran and threw his arms around you.

“How are you here?” He questioned, squeezing you so tight you feared he would crack a rib or ten.

“Your mother. But we don’t have much time. Only twenty minutes.” Your voice shattered as the tears fell.

“What happens then?” Loki teared up. His eyes as stormy as the day at the lake. A great stormy ocean. How you wished you could jump into the ocean and swim away with him.

“I am to go to Alfheim. It has all been arranged. By your father and mine. I will stay in the ambassador’s home. Learn the ways of diplomacy.”

“No.” Loki shook his head, a sob threatening to bubble up into his throat. “No. I will speak to the AllFather. I will—”

“It’s no use, love. It is all done. My bags are packed.”

“Then we will leave together—”

“To what end, Loki? Your father is the AllFather, his resources are unlimited.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Loki balled his hands into fists. “Go along with this asinine attempt to keep us apart?”

You placed your hand on his chest. His heart raced under your fingers. “For the time being. But do not fear, I will find you, love. You are mine.”

“And I am yours.” Loki pulled you into a deep kiss. “How much time do we have left?”

“Enough.”

“Enough for what?”

You pulled him to the bed. Loki pulled you against the curve of his lean frame, fitting perfectly against him. “Sing the song for me.”

Loki smiled a hollow smile. “Only for you, little one.”

_Now the sun has gone to bed_

_Outside, night lies in wait_

_We must sleep now,_

_We must rest our body…_

It took all of Loki’s strength to not break down into tears and sob. But he realized he must be strong, if not for himself then for you.

-

Several Years Later

Loki made his way through the throngs of Asgardians in the hold of the Sakaarian freighter. The people huddled in masses along the edges. There were cries and wails echoing against the metals walls.

Loki attempted to make his way to the exit to see Thor when he stopped dead in his tracks.

_Now the sun has gone to bed_

_Outside, night lies in wait_

_We must sleep now,_

_We must rest our body,_

_Because tomorrow we must get up._

“Who is singing that song?” Loki commanded. He spun in place until he located the source of the tune.

“Where did you learn that song?” he asked the woman cradling the child against her chest.

“A long time ago. From someone very special.”

A hood shrouded your face, but Loki recognized you. He crouched down low to meet you at eye level.

“Someone with a diamond mind and a place in your heart?” Loki’s tone softened.

“Loki?!” You gazed up to find those ocean eyes filled with tears again, just as they were the last time. Only now, they are tears of joy.

“I’m here, little one.” Loki smiled. “I’m here.”

You handed the baby to the woman next to you and lunged at Loki. He fell backwards to the floor, and you peppered his face with kisses.

“How are you here?” you asked.

“Stories of my demise are greatly exaggerated. I thought you were on Alfheim.”

“I was on a diplomatic trip to Asgard when Hela arrived. I thought I would never see you again.”

Loki pressed his forehead to yours. “I told you all those years ago, I will find you. Over space and time, dove. You are mine.”

“And I am yours.” you completed the thought.

Loki pulled both you to standing. He kissed you once again.

“Now I must go see my brother but I will come back for you and we will be together. The worst is behind us.”

“And you will sing the song?”

“And I will sing the song.”

You rose to your toes and kissed his lips, and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I won’t be long, darling.“ Loki smiled as he released you and turned towards the door.

“I will be here waiting for you, love.”

“I will return. I will find you.”

“Because you are mine.” You smiled back.

“And I am yours.”


End file.
